Detention
by stallionprincess
Summary: Tristan and Rory's rocky road to love. Chapter 6 up.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Although I wouldn't mind... sadly, I don't own anything. And if I did, Tristan would still be on the show... with Rory, living happily ever after. God, I'm pathetic, lol.  
  
Some background Info: Tristan is still in Chilton... currently single. Rory and Dean have gone their seperate ways...  
  
~*~  
  
He shifted in his seat, trying so hard to keep quiet. He tried listening to the teacher, no such luck. He felt weak... sleepy. He held back a yawn. Tristan put his head down on the desk, closing his eyes. "Just five minutes... five minutes," he mumbled to himself.  
  
Hearing laughter, Tristan opened his eyes, rubbing them from sleep. Mr. Medina stood there, his arms on his waist... a frown on his face. "Sleeping in school huh Tristan? Boy, that's a new one... Detention," Tristan blushed slightly, straightening his back... hearing some of his friends laugh made him more embarassed.  
  
Rory laughed also... she couldn't help it. She was now who Mr. Medina was looking at, his eyes become a little darker. Rory stopped, trying to keep a straight face. She figured that... he quite wasn't over his relationship with her mother. "Do you find this quite funny, Ms. Gilmore?" he asked, his voice edgy. Rory shook her head "No, Mr. Medina." He walked closer to where she was sitting... all eyes were on her, even Tristan, who had a smirk to his lips. "Perhaps," Mr. Medina started "You won't find it amusing when I tell you that you'd be joining Mr. Dugrey today after school," he smiled at her. Rory nodded, her heart pounding... she had never had detention... never.  
  
Rory walked out of class fuming. Tristan, of course followed. "So, should I pick you up Mary?" he asked, once reaching her locker. Rory glared "No thank you, but thank you for asking Tristan, it was incredibly sweet of you," she replied dryly, gathering her books for her next class. "We will have so much fun Mary," he continued to tease, Rory slammed her locker door shut "I highly doubt that Tristan... goodbye," she walks away shiftly. He watches her leave and sighs.  
  
Rory dreaded this moment... she stared at the door, inhaling sharply, she opens it, surprised to find the room empty. She sees a middle aged woman seated on the desk facing the class, Rory instantly recognizing her as Ms. Ramili... the Senior year's art teacher. Mr. Ramili looked up, Rory cleared her voice, "Rory Gilmore, I'm here for... detention," she felt arms around her waist "Tristan Dugrey, I am here for detention also," he winked at Rory, his arms still had a tight hold on her waist. Rory held her anger in, biting her tongue from saying something she knew she would regret.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Yeah, it's not that good... but it'll get better as the story progresses. Please r/r. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Although I wouldn't mind... sadly, I don't own anything. And if I did, Tristan would still be on the show... with Rory, living happily ever after. God, I'm pathetic, lol.  
  
Some background Info: Tristan is still in Chilton... currently single. Rory and Dean have gone their seperate ways...  
  
~*~  
  
Tristan watched her, she was reading yet another book. He watched her facial expressions, noticing the content smile on her angelic face, he smiled to himself as his eyes briefly looked down. Knowing fully about her hatred for him, he didn't follow her earlier as she took a seat in the front. He started to play with the pencil in front of him... finding things to distract him from looking at her. His eyes focused on the sharp lead tip... he hadn't noticed the teacher walk out and leave. Tristan's eyes surveyed the room, his eyes finally landing on Rory.  
  
Rory turned around... catching Tristan's eye. An electric jolt ran through her spine... causing her to shiver. "What?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Nothing," he shrugged.  
  
Rory went back to her reading, mumbling something Tristan wasn't able to hear. A few minutes later, she felt uncomfortable... she looked back again "What?" she hissed, her face turning slightly pink.  
  
Tristan smiled innocently "Nothing."  
  
"Then why do you keep looking at me?" she asked, irritated.  
  
He shrugged in his seat "It beats doing nothing Mary," he smirked at her.  
  
Her hand slowly turned into fists... wanting badly to punch him right there, but she continued to ignore him. She buried her face into the book once more... the smile coming back to her face once again. Tristan became bored, he stood up... walking over to where Rory was seated, he sat beside her. "What'cha readin'?" he asked, knowing fully that it would annoy her.  
  
Rory tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes fixated on the book "What does it look like I'm doing?" she muttered.  
  
Tristan pulled the desk closer to hers "You know," he whispered softly, bringing his mouth closer to her ear "You never answer a question with another question," he kept his voice below a whisper... his lips slowly nibbled her earlobe, making her shiver.  
  
Rory continued to ignore him... or at least, tried to. She shrugged him off "Thank you for telling me that... I'll be sure to smack myself anytime I do that again," she replied, turning a page.  
  
Tristan grabbed the book from her, throwing it across the room. "Why the hell did you do that?" she fumed.  
  
Tristan shrugged "I know something more fun we could do," he grinned.  
  
She made a face "I'd rather rot in hell..." she replied through clenched teeth.  
  
Tristan laughed, watching her face carefully "Come on Mary," he said softly "I know you've fantasized about kissing me again.."  
  
Rory chewed on her bottom lip, thankful for the chair she was sitting on... without it, she would be on the floor. His eyes made her weak... she had butterflies, no one had made her feel this way... not even Dean. Rory looked at him "What if... I told you I have?" she asked him, she surprised herself by asking him the question.  
  
Tristan's eyes widened... he wasn't emotionally prepared for her answer. He suddenly smiled "Can I kiss you?" he asked.  
  
Rory thought about the question... she thought about what would happen if she did allow him to kiss her... she thought about what would happen if she just told him no... she slowly, very slowly nodded her head... she wanted to kiss him.  
  
Tristan gave her a smile before capturing her lips with his... kissing her eagerly. Rory kissed him back, just ad eagerly. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer to her... the kiss deepening. Rory jumped, hearing the door suddenly open. She pulled away from Tristan, her face red from the kiss and from embaressment.  
  
She hid her face underneath her hands, still in shock from what happened. What had gotten into her? Why had she done that? Rory looked over at Tristan, he was sitting in the back again, he looked up at her and winked. Rory turned around quickly, her heart rate slowly increasing. She looked at the time, 15 more minutes to go! She tried to sit still... her legs and hands were shaking, she wasn't sure what she would do after this.  
  
How would she react towards Tristan now? She liked the kiss... she liked everything about it and she didn't regret it. She groaned silently, she felt so confused. She needed to go home, she needed to think, she needed coffee!  
  
15 minutes had passed. Rory walked out of the room quickly, almost running to her locker. She fumbled with the lock, her hands were still shaking... finally, the lock opened. Rory grabbed the books she needed for homework, stuffing it all in her backpack, she ran out of school. Rory almost screamed once she watched the bus drive off... she bit her lip, stopping the tears that threatened to come. She walked to the bench and sat down miserably. Her eyes closed.  
  
"Need a ride?"  
  
Rry half opened her eyes to see Tristan standing before her, a book in his hand.  
  
"You left this in the room," he told her, handing her the book.  
  
"Thanks," Rory mumbled, stuffing the book in her backpack violently.  
  
"So..."  
  
"No thank you," Rory replied, refusing to make eye contact with him.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I don't need a ride," she said, a bit louder.  
  
Tristan refused to give up "Oh come on, the next bus will take ages to come- "  
  
"I'll wait," she interrupted him, taking out the book he had given to her, she started to read "I have my book, I'll be fine... go."  
  
Tristan sighed "Fine, I'm just trying to be nice."  
  
Rory put her book down "I know, but I don't need you to be nice to me... just go home Tristan, we both had a shitty day."  
  
'Maybe you had one... I certainly didn't' he thought bitterly "Alright, bye Mary," he walked away from her.  
  
Rory watched him drive off... she sighed, wanting to smack herself. Why hadn't she accepted his offer? 'He was only being nice Rory' she told herself 'But you had to be this big bitch towards him... he doesn't deserve that.'  
  
Rory suddenly started smiling "Starting tomorrow... it'll be different. I'll try to be friends with him... yeah... friends," she told herself "Friends," she sighed "Just friends..." she whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, that chapter sucked ass... but forgive me, it's my first Gilmore Girls fanfic... my first EVER! And I know that this probably won't happen on the real show, I just had a bit too much chocolate today.  
  
Thanks for reviewing in the first chapter, now review on this one. :) lol. 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing... *shakes head sadly*  
  
***  
  
Rory smiled to herself the next day. She got on the bus, her leg shaking nervously. Why was she so nervous? Was it because today she would actually TRY to be civil towards Tristan? Was it because today she would actually try to be his friend? Rory nodded to herself, the butterflies soon came... she sipped the coffee filled styrafoam cup, drinking until the very last drop. She put the cup down, not caring about the burning feeling her tongue was experiencing.  
  
Stepping from the bus, she walked to the school silently. She smiled as she neared her locker. She held on the shoulder strap of her backpack nervously... 'Why am I so nervous?' she asked herself 'Okay, breath Rory... breath' Rory inhaled sharply as she passed the other students to her locker. She opened it slowly, taking her time... she glanced around the hallway, wondering where he was. Rory soon frowned once hearing the bell ring, she hurried to her first class... She took a place in the front f the class, she wondered where Tristan was... they usually had first period together.  
  
The final bell had rung, Rory had not seen Tristan anywhere. She looked for him at lunch, even asked his friends... no such luck, nobody knew where he was. Rory reached home, her mind filled with thoughts... unnecessary thoughts. Lorelai waited for her anxiously "Rory, I know this is VERY short notice... and I just hate doing this to you because I absolutely detest leaving you here... alone for 4 days... but I have to kid, you know because--" Lorelai continued to repeat herself over and over, seeming to never want to stop.  
  
Rory had to laugh "Okay, can you repeat everything... slower please?"  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes at her daughter "I have to leave for a couple days Rory... some stupid business... you have two choices, either stay with your grandparents- which I hope you don't choose... but being a responsible mother I am, I had to consider all choices... or stay here, I'd have Luke check up on you every... uhh... hour or so... what's it gonna be kiddo?"  
  
Rory dropped her backpack on the couch, she headed for the kitchen... Lorelai close behind her. She opened cupboard after cupboard, searching for something to sink her teeth into. She turned to her mother quickly "I'll need some money for groceries... and pizza... oh and coffee-"  
  
"You have plenty of coffee... I stocked up this afternoon... I'm gonna miss you," Lorelai exclaimed dramatically, as she hugged her daughter tightly.  
  
***  
  
Rory took a bite of the extra cheese, extra fattening pizza, almost swallowing it whole. With pizza, came coffee.. her third cup. She sat there, on the couch... a thick blanket over her body, she felt content. She groaned as she heard the telephone ring. 'Probably Luke again' she thought, rolling her eyes. Reaching for the phone underneath the cushion, she pressed the 'Talk' button.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory, are you okay?"  
  
Rory found herself rolling her eyes... again "Yes Luke, I'm fine."  
  
"Okay, just doing my job. There's supposed to be some massive snowstorm... just had to warn ya." Luke replied, yelling at some nosey customer.  
  
"I'm not some 13 year old, I'll be fine. Bye Luke."  
  
Rory turned on the radio, listening to the DJ complain about the cold weather outside. A song came on afterwards. She quickly started to dance to the music... not knowing what was coming over her. Being alone had it's advantages. She jumped at the loud noise the doorbell had made. She walked to it... very slowly. "Probably Luke," she muttered, irritated.  
  
Rory opened it slowly, her eyes widened. "Tristan? What are you doing here?"  
  
Tristan was a mess. He looked cold... miserable really. His hair tossled and blown about by the wind, he looked as if he was trying to escape... he looked like he wanted to run away. His eyes were red, he was shaking... Rory wanted to hug him... he looked so vulnerable.  
  
"Rory, hi," Tristan tried to smile but failed miserably.  
  
Rory let him inside, a confused look to her face as she followed him to the living room. "Tristan, you look like--"  
  
"Shit?" he suggested, taking a seat in front of the fireplace.  
  
"If you put it that way... then yes. What's wrong? Why are you here?" Rory asked, taking a seat beside him.  
  
He looked up at her, his bottom lip quivered "I need somewhere to stay Rory, please help me," he whispered to her gently.  
  
***  
  
I'm not the best writer... I know how bad this story's been...  
  
Sorry for not updating sooner, I have school to worry about. A new semester just started, and I've been SUPER busy. Sorry for the short chapter, but for some reason... I just can't make them extra long. lol  
  
Please R/R. 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing... *shakes head sadly*  
  
***  
  
Rory's whole body shook as the words left his mouth... she sat there, frozen... she couldn't say anything, she had nothing to say. "Tristan... tell me what happened," she whispered softly, as she nervously played with a strand of her hair. She watched as Tristan's forehead wrinkled, as if he has so deep in thought. She waited for his answer patiently.  
  
"Rory," his blue eyes studied her carefully, he let out a sigh... bringing his head back down "I don't know what to say... I just had to get out," he replied gently.  
  
"Get out?" Rory asked him, confused.  
  
"The yelling, the crying... it was too much for me," he answered her, his voice heavy with emotion.  
  
"What was too much for you? I'm not quite understanding you Tristan."  
  
Tristan played with his wrist watch uncomfortably... why had he come? He felt so confused. He had no where else to go... his only thought was of her when he had been driving... the vision of her face led him to where he was now. He groaned "Rory, we're different... very different. You- you have a mother who loves you... and cares for you... I- I don't."  
  
Rory nodded, finally understanding "So, you ran away because of your mother?"  
  
"And my father," he added.  
  
"You ran away from home?" she asked him, her voice kind and soothing.  
  
Tristan nodded... he looked into her eyes, quickly looking away "I just had to get away... you may not understand this but-"  
  
Rory cut him off "No, I understand where you're coming from... but, why did you come here? To me?" she asked, pointing to herself.  
  
He shrugged "You were the first person I thought about."  
  
Rory nodded, her throat dry... the two sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Rory had a big decision to make. Should she let him stay? What would Lorelai think? What would Luke do when he finds out? Rory bit her lip, Luke would kill Tristan... kill him, then burn him. Rory glanced at Tristan from the corner of her eyes, he seemed calm... his eyes steadily watched the flickering flames. "You can stay," she whispered quietly.  
  
Tristan's head shot up quickly, he smiled at Rory genuinely "Thank you," he whispered back sincerely.  
  
"But for only a couple of days, my mom's gonna come back... and you have to keep quiet when Luke calls... and... and.."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You have to pay for the groceries," Rory grinned at him cutely.  
  
Tristan laughed "Deal."  
  
***  
  
"Are you hungry?" Rory asked him a few hours later. The two had sat together in front of the fire, enjoying each other's company... they had talked, Rory felt that she had seen a whole new side of Tristan... someone whom she would like to get to know better. "I can cook up a mean pop tart."  
  
Tristan laughed, noticing the twinkle in her eyes "Sure, I've never had a pop tart in a while."  
  
Her eyes widened "Seriously?"  
  
Tristan nodded "Yup."  
  
***  
  
There they were again, after Rory's gourmet meal... they headed for the living room, talking as they watched the local weather forecast. "Tristan... tell me something."  
  
Tristan looked at her carefully, as if he was trying to read her. Her face had a look of curiousity and innocence. He tried to read her mind... being cautious as to what her question was. "Tell you what?"  
  
"Tell me why you're here," Rory told him shyly.  
  
"There's nothing to tell, I've told you everything," he answered her half the truth.  
  
"Do your parents fight often?"  
  
He shrugged "Yeah," he replied casually, as if it were nothing of importance "Their marriage isn't exactly based on love and commitment."  
  
Rory, surprised to hear this closed her mouth. She felt the need to keep silent. "There's supposed to be this massive storm," she changed the subject "I love the snow," she smiled.  
  
"Who doesn't?" was his reply.  
  
Soon after, Rory felt her eyelids go heavy. She supressed a yawn as she watched Tristan carefully. She closed her eyes slowly... drifting off to sleep. Tristan smiled at Rory's sleeping body, he carried her to her bedroom, tucking her in. Tristan sat on her bed, greatful for Rory... he knew without her, he'd probably still be at home... listening to his parents many arguments. He heard Rory's soft murmers and stared at her... not fully understanding what she was trying to say.  
  
"Don't leave," she murmured softly.  
  
He smiled.  
  
***  
  
Rory opened her eyes slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She felt someone close to her and looked over. A confused look overcame her face as she glanced at Tristan's sleeping form. She stepped from the bed carefully, as she walked to the bathroom. She washed her face thoroughly, still wondering how on earth Tristan and her were in the same bed. She sighed, and reached for her toothbrush as she heard heavy footsteps... knowing it was probably Tristan, she ignored them and continued applying the toothpaste to her toothbrush.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
Rory almost choked on the toothpaste in her mouth. Her heartbeat increased. She fell silent as she continued to listen to the footsteps. Her eyes widened. Tristan.... in her bed... asleep. She ran out of the bathroom quickly, toothbrush still in her mouth.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks, as she heard the angry groan.  
  
"What the hell???"  
  
***  
  
Ahhh, I know... sorry for the cliffhangers.  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews, y'all are too sweet. :)  
  
Anyways, read and review 


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing... *shakes head sadly*  
  
***  
  
Rory ran for her room as the baby blue toothbrush left her mouth. She opened the door with wide eyes. "Luke," she croaked out "Let him go," she ran over to where Luke was, who busily had a sleepy Tristan in a tight headlock. Rory's petite body was too weak as she tried and tried. She continued yelling out Luke's name... for him to stop, but he simply wouldn't listen. Rory bit her lip as Tristan tried to fight back... as he tried to escape from Luke's tight hold... he was turning a shade of blue. "Luke stop it... please," Rory pleaded once more.  
  
Luke finally let go, he threw Tristan against the wall with such force. Tristan groaned in pain. "Rory!" Luke yelled, his eyes fumed with anger "Who the hell is he?" he asked, his voice getting louder as each word escaped his mouth.  
  
Rory gulped loudly, almost gagging as she tasted the toothpaste go down her throat "I can explain," she told him cautiusly... he looked as if he were going to combust.  
  
"Explain Rory explain!" he glared at Tristan with icy eyes as his jaw clenched.  
  
"No, let me," Tristan mumbled loudly... as he held his neck, hoping to relieve some pain.  
  
"You," Luke pointed at Tristan "Shut up," he roughly growled "And you," he faced Rory again "Explain yourself."  
  
"Tristan's a classmate of mines from Chilton," she chose her words carefully "He needed a place to stay."  
  
Luke laughed sarcastically "He goes to chilton? Which means his parents are filthy fucking rich... why would this rich brat need a place to stay?" he questioned.  
  
Tristan walked closer to where they were, he stared at Luke with the cold eyes Luke had used earlier on him"You don't even know me," he replied, walking closer and closer with a slight limp "Don't judge a book by it's cover!" he replied sheepishly, realizing how lame it was.  
  
Luke's fist's tightened "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it rich boy?"  
  
Tristan's temper rose gradually as he listened impatiently to Luke talk. He lunged at him with full force, both men falling to the ground. Tristan rolled on top, as he took the first strike... punching Luke forcefully. Luke groaned loudly as he reached up to where Tristan had punched him; his lip. It started to bleed. Luke, almost frantic searched for anything around him as he felt Tristan's constant blows to his face. Luke closed his eyes for a second, listening to Rory's screams... finally, taking what he had found on the floor, he hit Tristan in the back of the head powerfully.  
  
Rory's hand covered her mouth, watching the scene unfold right in front of her. Never in her life had she experienced any of this. She rushed to their sides... but stopped as she heard Tristan's voice. "No Rory, stay out of this!"  
  
Rory didn't listen... she couldn't let them beat each other to death... in front of her... in her room... the nightmares! She pulled Tristan away from Luke by the back of his shirt... using all her strength to do so. She inhaled deeply "You two just cut it out!" she screamed, as the tears stung her eyes. She held them back.  
  
"What the hell was that?" she continued to yell, watching both Luke and Tristan wipe the blood from their faces.  
  
"I do not approve of this Rory... you with some sleazy guy... alone," Luke spoke, out of breath.  
  
"You're not my father Luke," Rory exploded "You can't tell me what I can and can't do... just leave me alone!"  
  
"But your mother- -"  
  
"I don't care what my mother's told you... I can take care of myself, I don't need some damn babysitter! You should leave," Rory glanced at Tristan "Both of you."  
  
Luke nodded, he had nothing to say... he had never seen Rory so- so- so angry. He pulled Tristan with him by his collar... as they both (well... sort of) headed for the front door. Rory followed closely, her face slightly pink. Her arms were crossed as Luke opened the door. She waited impatiently.  
  
Tristan turned to her "I really appreciate you letting me stay with you for a while Rory," he whispered.  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
Luke watched on... his hold on Tristan's collar tightened.  
  
"I guess... there's nothing left for me to say to you other then... goodbye," he smiled faintly.  
  
Rory nodded again, this time... more eagerly "I'll see you at school Monday Tristan," she muttered.  
  
Tristan shook his head "No Rory... the only proper word for this moment would be goodbye."  
  
"Why?" she questioned, confused.  
  
Tristan gulped "Nevermind."  
  
***  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. This chapter is REALLY REALLY rushed. So if there are some spelling or grammar mistakes, let them slide, lol.  
  
R/R please. :-) 


	6. 6...

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing... *shakes head sadly*  
  
***  
  
Monday morning came quickly for Rory, she hadn't seen or spoke to Tristan since what happened... but had worked things out with Luke before Lorelai came back home. She sighed as she remembered how difficult it was to convince Luke to keep his mouth shut about Tristan staying over, and that she would tell her mother herself. Walking to school, she held onto the straps of her backpack nervously. What would she say if she saw Tristan?  
  
She walked to her first period class quickly, knowing that she would be late for her first class. Rory didn't bother going to her locker... since all she needed was inside her bag. Running through the narrow hallway, she had made it... with a minute to spare. Rory inhaled slowly, as she took her regular seat... pulling out her books for the lesson. Rory looked around the room once every student was seated into place... where was he? She nervously chewed on her bottom lip... an unfamiliar feeling came to her stomach... causing her to feel ill.  
  
Rory brought her head down on the desk, her eyes slowly closed, relieving some of the pain she was experiencing. She breathed deeply, hearing her name being called. "Huh?"  
  
Student snickered as the proffesor glared at her through his circle glasses... he didn't say anything to her... with one last strict stare, he went back to his lesson.  
  
Rory leaned back in the chair, wondering where Tristan would be... they usually had first period together... and then fourth. She closed her eyes briefly.  
  
~*~  
  
Rory returned home feeling uneasy. She quietly set her bag down and walked slowly to her room. Laying down on the bed, she groaned. Closing her eyes, she fell into a light sleep... only to be waken up by the shrill telephone ring. Her eyes still closed... she reached for the phone, holding it by her ear. "Hello?" she yawned.  
  
"Rory? It's mom."  
  
Rory blinked several times "Okay..."  
  
"Yeah, I don't have much time... but there's this super gigantic crisis at the inn and I'm afraid I'll be home late. There's money under the lamp... I think, enough to buy a large pizza."  
  
Rory yawned once more "Okay mom, I will... have fun."  
  
"I will... bye!"  
  
Rory put the phone back onto it's receiver... and again, her eyes closed sleepily... She almost cried out when the damned thing started to ring again. She picked it up, groaning. "Yeah?"  
  
"My my Mary... you sure are polite."  
  
Rory sat up... now fully awake "Tristan? I didn't catch you at school today... where were you?"  
  
"I needed to get away. I'll come back... someday."  
  
"I'm confused," Rory told him "Someday?"  
  
"Yeah... someday."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes "Stop trying to annoy me..."  
  
"I'm sorry," his voice suddenly sounded tired.  
  
"Tristan, what's wrong? I know we're not exactly close... but I'd really want to know what's going on."  
  
"I'm... I'm... damn. Well I'm in New York.."  
  
"What? Say that again please." Rory's eyes got big.  
  
"I said I'm in New York Rory,"  
  
"For a little vacation right? You know with your parents, to have a chance to become close with them again," she suggested meakly.  
  
Tristan laughed bitterly "My parents and I will never have that sort of relationship you have with your mom... that's just impossible. I have a few relatives living here... I'm staying with an aunt... I honestly have no idea when I'm coming back there again..."  
  
"But you'll visit right?" Rory asked, her hands shaking... why was she acting like this? She didn't care... it was Tristan!  
  
"Maybe" was his reply.  
  
"Well... do your parents know? Ugh, stupid question, of course they do." Rory mentally slapped herself for her own stupidity.  
  
"Actually, no they don't know,"  
  
"Say that again please... I think I heard you wrong."  
  
He laughed "I said no, my parents don't know I'm here... I used my own money to get here."  
  
~*~  
  
Ick, I know... VERY lame... I have no idea where I'm going with this.  
  
Sorry it took so long to reply... and I'm equally sorry about the last chapter, and how 'out of character' they were. LOL at the time, I didn't think so... but I re-read it again and I saw what you guys were talking about.  
  
R/R 


End file.
